


261. Dancing in the ruins

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [31]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: A flower grows defiantly amongst the ruins, a proof that love can exist anywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kecchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecchan/gifts).



Hate is a festering wounds, tearing down people and buildings, remaking history as it pleases. Where once there was friendship only animosity can be remembered, where honest mistakes led to sad consequences one can see only deadly purpose. Nothing can be built in the midst of hate, nothing can live or laugh or love. Not for long. Not for more than a few, precious moments. Some might argue, though, that those moments are the only things that count at all. 

Eyes meeting across a room, setting hearts aflame. A smile, a word, a hand offered without ill will. A kiss. Moments that will shape them for the rest of their lives. 

Love is a rare thing in times of hate, a ray of light shining on naked ground in a dead ruin where a small flower now sprouts. 

They meet again. The feelings that they share is too strong, overwhelming them, and the only thing that can keep the flame satisfied is seeing the other's face. Guilt, surprise, fear, but they have stopped fearing for themselves. They can burn forever, face the displeasure of others, just as long as the one they love remain safe. Hesitation is no match for the torching love they bear and promises are made. A kiss. They will meet soon again. 

The flower grows, defiant of the stark nakedness surrounding it. 

Excitement mounts as they face each other again. They can't stop smiling, and maybe there are hints of tears in their eyes. Tears of joy, of love, unheard of for so many but natural for them. There is no more perfect sight than the one they love in front of them, kneeling down and giving promises to the one watching over them all. A kiss, then they separate again. Their hearts are full, they can't stop smiling, they have their life ahead of them. A life of loving, laughing, living. 

The flower blooms, stretching up towards the sky, basking in the warm light. In their dreams they are dancing, holding each other close, laughing breathlessly as they spin each other around. They kiss, again and again, and all is perfect. Love cannot be allowed to grow in the midst of hate, but they don't know that, and for now they are dancing, for now they are happy.


End file.
